Konoha High
by NameRedactedOC
Summary: The story follows a seemingly perfect, mentally damaged OC, who manages to go to a boarding school which could change his life forever. Sasusaku naruhina shikatema nejiten saino (and later) Suika. M for future language. Sorry about OOCness and cliches.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very boring day, like the rest, in that peculiar boarding school of New Japan(a world with combinations of Japanese and American law and culture, as well as its own). There were three grades. Genin, Chunin, and Jounin. To go up a grade, one would have to pass a test. The tests for Chunin occurred every six months, and the ones for Jounin occurred once a year. There was one more thing. Upon coming into the school, at the age of 15, 3-5 people would be assigned to a single teacher. The school ran through summer, but students only had two days of school per week then.

Kakashi was in his dorm. He had been Jounin, he had become one as fast as possible. Looking around his apartment just outside the campus, he remembered the death of his squadmates. Obito, who had died of a car accident a year after joining, Rin, who had died being mugged, and his sensei, Minato, who he and his wife were assassinated. He was now 28.

He walked into the dorm room. There were five separate rooms and a main area, that consisted of a tv, 2 couches, and table with four chairs. It was two A.M., and 5 days before classes started, but he was allowed to check in. School started in the beginning of summer so kids would have less school and be able to make friends with their roommates/squadmates. His reason for being in so early? He had no one. No family, no friends, no one to miss. He didn't expect anyone to be there for a few days, but that was okay. But when they did come, he wanted to make friends.

Four days before school started, someone came in. "What's your name?" our Protagonist asked. "Hn," he got as a reply from the raven haired boy. Another boy walked in, shouting"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BEAT SASUKE!" "I'm Kenju,"your favorite unnamed-until-now protagonist said. "And that's Sasuke," Naruto said. "Hn. Dobe,"Sasuke replied. "We were roommates at a boarding school before this one," Naruto explained. Naruto took his stuff and began to set up his room, and Sasuke listened to emo music.

Another day had passed. They heard a girl talking outside, with people who were obviously her parents. Wow. That's the first person here with parents, I think, Kenju thought. Sad but true. When she came into the room, she was obviously surprised to find three boys. "I-I'm Sakura…" she said. "I'm Naruto!" Naruto replied. "Kenju," obviously said by Kenju. "Where's Sasuke?" Kenju continued. "Probably worshipping his emo gods or something," Naruto said jokingly. "Anyways, there are five bedrooms and two bathrooms. Those three rooms are taken," Kenju said, pointing to the taken rooms, "So take your pick." "First of all, I think that we should designate a boys and girls bathroom," Sakura said. "BUT THERE ARE THREE OF US AND ONE OF YOU!" Naruto shouted. "I think it's a fine idea," Kenju said. "Are you insane?" Sasuke said, walking out of his room. " Woah. That's the first sentence you've said to me since you got here," Kenju said. "Unless 'Hn' counts as a complete sentence." "Shut up. But why should she get her own bathroom? The rest of us will have to share one, even when she's not using it," Sasuke replied. "Oh well. Suck it up," Kenju said. "Well, tomorrow we will be eating in the dining hall for the first time. Guess we'll meet new people there" "Hn," Sasuke said his catchphrase again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day…

"It's 5 AM! The dining hall opens in an hour! Get up Naruto!" Kenju exclaimed, pounding on the door. Well, this is certainly a lost cause, Kenju thought. He backed away from the door and sat on the couch. There he sat, completely still, until someone woke up.

Sasuke awoke first. "It's 6:30. We only have an hour and a half until the dining hall closes. Help me drag Naruto out of bed so we can eat," Kenju said to him. "Hn. What about the girl?" Sasuke replied. "She seems capable of wa-" Kenju got cut off. Sakura walked out of her room. "Let's get Naruto" Kenju said. They opened the door and grabbed Naruto, dragging him down the hall, outside, and to the dining hall. Naruto awoke with a start. "Why am I in the dining hall!" He almost said so loud as to attract attention. "Because someone wouldn't get up," Kenju explained. A random girl walked up to the table they sat at (a rectangular one seating 16) and said "OMG! SASUKE CAN I SIT WITH YOU!" eight more girls came up and did the same thing. Luckily, Kenju had snuck off and got everything what they were serving for breakfast. There was scrambled eggs, ham, a biscuit, and a tiny side salad. "Here you guys go!" Kenju said, coming back as soon as the eighth girl left. "Lucky, you got to sneak off. You should've seen the looks they gave me," Sakura complained. "I will gladly let you carry all of our food alone next time," Kenju replied. "No, I won't. I'll still go to help you." A group of three sat down on the other side of the table. "Hi, I'm Ino," the platinum blond said. "He's. Choji," she said, pointing to the eating one, "And that's Shikamaru. Sleeping again, like always." The four already sitting there introduced themselves. Two more groups came. One, consisted of Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, who all introduced themselves, and the other consisted of three characters you would not guess. One was a girl named Jade, with darker skin and green short hair, another named Lisa (looks like other Uzumaki), and a guy name Roshi(looks like a young canon Roshi). By the time lunch was over, a special announcement was made. It stated that there were three schools here, that shared main buildings. The separate schools even had different basketball teams. Lastly, each team would be assigned one teacher. They would teach the squad however they wanted, designing their own curriculum. The only thing teachers had to do was have class the required amount of times per week, depending on the season. "Why only one? Wouldn't it be harder to learn different subjects? Not to mention, but hiring so many teachers would be expensive," Sakura questioned. "That's why there are three schools sharing main buildings. There's only one other school cluster like this in the world, and one teacher helps with tutoring," Kenju explained. Once they left the cafeteria, they went their separate ways. Sasuke went back to the dorm, Sakura explored the campus with Ino, Hinata, Lisa, and Jade, Naruto went to get some ramen, and Kenju solitarily sat up in a tree, shaded and away from view. Eventually, two people were arguing underneath the tree. "Pleeeeease set me up on a date with Sasuke~kun?" said an extremely annoying voice. "No, Karin. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I can't do that to a friend of mine," said Naruto, very seriously. "Come on, couz! Do me this favor!" said Karin, turning hostile. "He said no," Kenju said, dropping out of the tree, flawlessly with his arms crossed. "Kenju!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised by his sudden arrival. Karin growled, and stomped off. "Thanks," Naruto said, relieved. "No problem," replied Kenju. They started to make their way back to the dorm, before realizing that it was almost 11:30, and time for lunch. "You go get Sakura and Sasuke. I'll get the food and meet you on the roof. Hopefully, we can avoid the OMG It's Sasuke club," Kenju stated. Naruto hurried off to complete the plan. Grabbing the food, a medium-large sandwich and a bag of chips per person. He discreetly went to the roof. By discreetly, he means normally, cause people don't naturally notice him. When Naruto brought everyone else, they began eating. Lisa and Hinata's group, however, decided to join them on the roof. At about noon, another group went to the roof to eat. "HELLO! I'M ROCK LEE! YOUTH!" Rock Lee exclaimed. "Sorry about him, I'm Tenten, and the quiet one here is Neji," Tenten apologized, "We're second years." "Hello, Cousin Neji," Hinata said. "WAIT, YOU'RE COUSINS?!" Naruto yelled, confused. "Keep it down, Naruto!" Sakura said, while hitting him. Everyone introduced themselves, and all but Naruto, Kiba and Lee decided to have a quiet lunch. Once Kenju's group was done, he took the trash and disposed of it, but not before determining whether or not it was a good Idea to have dinner up there. It probably wouldn't, and they would run out of light before they finished eating. Once Lunch was over, the group did the same thing. Yes, Naruto had ramen AGAIN. No, Karin did not show up again. At 5, Kenju decided that he had sat in a tree enough. Heading back to the dorm room. He quickly realized he had nothing to do there, and headed to the Library. He loved fantasy book. Especially when the main character came from a tragic backstory, rising up despite the odds. Heh, tragic backstory. Reminds him of his own. They had his favorite series, so he checked it out. He also checked out some advanced math books, just incase he couldn't come back to the Library after finishing the fantasy one. Checking the time, It was 5:45, Leaving him 15 minutes before dinner. Dropping off the books in his dorm room, he headed to the dining hall and met up with his down, he quickly got back up and went after Sakura, who had gone to get the food. Must escape… Before attack of the fangirls… Luckily, by the time he and Sakura had gotten back, the flow of girls had subsided, and their friends had come to sit with them. "Wow… a perfect amount of seats," Kenju commented. "Yay! Perfect amount of friends!" Naruto said, excitedly. The meal was spaghetti with meatballs, and garlic bread. "Man, this food is great!" Jade said. "Definitely better than stale bread with lead water…" Kenju mumbled. "What was that?" Sakura questioned. "Nothing!" Kenju answered, a little too fast. "Ok…" Sakura skeptically said. The rest of dinner went great. All of a sudden, Kenju became quite talkative and happy. He still wouldn't say a thing about himself or his past. To the smartest of the group, it was clear that this was mostly a facade. Maybe part of his true personality poking through his antisocialness. After dinner, It was 9:00. Everyone headed back to their dorms. When they arrived. They went to bed, despite how early it was. Kenju, however, was a special case. With nothing to do, he just read all night. He was used to this, not needing sleep. He'd been doing it for about… 13 Years? No, It was closer to 12 and a half. Even when he tried, he was awoken he nightmares in about 15 minutes. Then he needed 2 hours before the PTSD panic attacks wore off.


End file.
